Cat Mint
by Ivypool
Summary: Warriors on Cat mint! Every chapter is about a different cat, by the way. First chapter is about Lionblaze. ON HOLD.
1. Lionblaze

**Hey everyone, by the way this is just some random story I made up. I don't really expect anyone to like it much. Each chapter will be about a different cat.**

Lionblaze sighed as he layed by Cinderheart, who was sleeping. The Great Battle had been moons ago and everyone who survived had recovered and moved on, but Starclan has been nice to them. Too nice, it was the end of leaf bare and there was still plenty of herbs and prey. Only one cat got sick, and Jayfeather healed him easily.

And every clan was in peace, still.

Sure, some cats where glad to have everything so easy and be able to relax. But to Lionblaze it was just boring. He stretched his paws out in front of him and rolled onto his side. He needed _something _to do!_  
_

Then Berrynose walked over. Oh great, what did he want? He had been even more annoying then usual lately. "Jayfeather wants us to go collect some catmint for him."

"Catmint?" Lionblaze sat up. "Isn't it the last moon of leaf-bare? Why would he need catmint now?"

Berrynose shrugged.

"Alright." Lionblaze stood and padded after Berrynose, leaving a sleeping Cinderheart behind.

They padded to the abandoned Twoleg nest in silence. They got there and carefully picked some of the green leaves. Lionblaze was careful not to bite down too hard or else they would lose their juices and wouldn't be any help.

They got as much as they could carry and then started heading back.

Suddenly Berrynose stopped, making Lionblaze run into him and they both dropped their bundles on the ground.

"What is it?" Lionblaze asked, annoyed he had randomly stopped walking.

"I got an idea!" Berrynose exclaimed, eyes bright. His tail twitched excitedly. "Jayfeather shouldn't need this much catmint, right? So I think we could have a little..."

"What do you...?" Lionblaze trailed off, confused. Then he understood. "Oh no! Jayfeather needs this, all of it."

"I don't think he needs all of it." Berrynose said persuasively. "Like you said, it is the end of Leaf-bare. New-leaf will be here in a moon! And with so many herbs and prey no one will get sick!"

Lionblaze looked at him, still unsure.

"Here, just try some." Berrynose broke some of the leaves, making them smell even more delicious then they already are, and then pushed them over to Lionblaze.

* * *

Lionblaze rushed into camp, eyes bright had happy. He charged into the middle of the camp.

"Lionblaze?" Cinderheart asked confused. She must have woken up sometime while he had been out of camp.

"Hello my lovely Cinderheart!" Lionblaze ran over and gave her a lick.

Cinderheart purred, "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time! Where did you go?"

Lionblaze didn't answer because he quickly spotted Jayfeather exitting the medicine cat den. "Jayfeather!" He called out, and rushed over. He purred and rubbed against his brother. "I missed you!"

"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather pushed away angrily. "What's wrong with you?" He raised his head and sniffed the air. "Catmint?" He turned his blind eyes to Lionblaze, not with anger but with surprise. "You where eating _Catmint_?"

Lionblaze nodded wildly, tail lashing. "Yes! I was, I was!" He sprang up and away. "Bye Jay!" He called as he ran up to the leader's den. "Dad!" He burst into the leader's den where Bramblestar and Squirrelflight where.

Why did he just call him dad? Lionblaze had no idea.

Bramblestar looked up, surprised. "Yes Lionblaze?" He sat up in his nest. Squirrelflight looked at him curiously.

"I have something to tell you." Lionblaze stumbled forward and fell onto the ground with a thud. "And you." He flicked his tail to Squirrelflight.

"Are you okay?" Squirrelflight asked, getting up to help him. Lionblaze growled. "I'm fine! I just wanted to tell you two that...

When Lionblaze stayed quite, Bramblestar asked, "Well what is it?"

"I'm getting to that!" Lionblaze snapped, sitting up again. "I just wanted to tell you two that..." His eyes watered and he started sniffling. "I-I love you two so much!" He fell down on the floor again and covered his head with his paws. He sobbed into the floor of the den.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar looked at each other in surprise and then looked back at him. "Lionblaze-" Bramblestar started.

Just then Jayfeather burst into the den. "Lionblaze!" He growled. "Get back here!"

Lionblaze jumped up, looking truely terrified for once. "Oh no..." He whispered, looking at Bramblestar with wide eyes.

Then he got up and sprinted from the den, down the ledge, and into the middle of camp. Jayfeather, Bramblestar, and Squirrelflight followed him out.

"Lionblaze, go to my den, now!" Jayfeather yowled, clearly annoyed with his brothers actions.

Lionblaze giggled and ran in a circle. "Can't catch me! Can't catch me! I got the power of the stars in my paws!"

* * *

Lionblaze woke up to a terrible headach. He open his eyes to see that he was in the medicine cat den. He saw Jayfeather going over with Briarlight what each herb is as he sorted them.

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked, wincing as another pain hit him in the head.

Jayfeather slowly turned to look at him. "Lionblaze, your awake? Good." Jayfeather stood up, forgetting the herbs and Briarlight. He walked over and sniffed at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze pushed himself into a sitting position. "Why am I in here? What happened?"

Jayfeather sat down and curled his tail over his paws. "You came into camp crazy on catmint. We had trouble, but we finally got you in a nest after you suddenly yelled out that you got the powers of the stars in your paws."

Lionblaze thought for a moment, then all the memories came flooding back to him. "Oh." He then remembered who made him like that. "I'm going to kill him!" He pushed himself to his paws, and ignored his headach.

"Who?" Jayfeather asked, confused. "Who are you going to kill?"

"Berrynose! I'm going to kill Berrynose!" Lionblaze growled. "He made me like that!"

"Berrynose?" Jayfeather said, "Oh, that's why he was laughing so much."

Lionblaze pushed his way past Jayfeather and out of the den. He immediately spotted Berrynose by the fresh kill pile.

Lionblaze suddenly screeched, "BERRYNOSE!" Then he ran at the tom, claws unsheathed...

**Next chapter up soon. :) What you think?**


	2. Tigerclaw

**Thanks for the reviews! :) I'm glad this got off to a good start, I wasn't sure if it would.**

Tigerclaw was visiting the Twoleg place. He was walking through one of the yards, when he smelled something sweet. Something delicious. He followed it over to a large plant with lots of fresh green leaves.

Catmint!

Tigerclaw bit into it, smiling to himself as he tasted the amazing flavor. He stuffed his mouth, mouthful after mouthful, untill a Twoleg chased him away. Then he headed back for camp.

* * *

Fireheart sat in camp with Graystripe, chatting and sharring prey like usual. They had just gotten back from hunting.

Fireheart had just opened his mouth to say something, when he was suddenly interrupted as Tigerclaw burt into camp and ran into the middle of the clearing.

"Where's Fireheart?" Tigerclaw demanded from the nearest cat, who was Darkstripe. Fireheart swallowed nervously, what had he done this time to make Tigerclaw so mad?

"Over there." Darkstripe pointed with his tail over where Fireheart and Graystripe where.

Tigerclaw stomped over to Fireheart and glared at him and Graystripe.

Tigerclaw stood silent for a long moment, glaring at both Fireheart and Graystripe with a weird crazy look in his eye, then he suddenly fell to the ground. He sobbed, "Oh, Fireheart!" He was crying to hard it was difficult to understand him, "Fireheart! Forgive me! Please, _PLEASE_ forgive me!" His voice rose to a shaky wail.

"I-I've been _so_ mean to you!" His voice lowered again but he was still sobbing. "Please forgive me for everything I have done! Please Fireheart, please!" He slowly crawled forward until he was begging at Fireheart's paws.

Fireheart looked startled. He took a step back, and glanced sideways at Graystripe. Graystripe just watched amused, his whiskers twitching.

Fireheart looked towards Darkstripe. Darkstripe had frozen, staring at the crying dark tabby in shock.

What was wrong with Tigerclaw, or had he finally understood what he had done and how evil he is?

Fireheart looked down at Tigerclaw again, who was talking so quickly that he couldn't understand. "It-It's okay. I forgive you." Fireheart helped at tom stand back up.

Tigerclaw grinned, and stopped crying immediately. "Thank you! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Fireheart! I knew you would!" He giggled. "Now we can be best friends, right?"

Fireheart coughed a few times then said, "Er, sure?" He didn't understand why Tigerclaw was acting so funny right now, but he didn't want to anger him.

By now Graystripe was on the ground laughing.

Tigerclaw leaned in close to Fireheart and whispered, "You can't escape now! I will follow you for the rest of your life, right by your side!" On his breath Fireheart could smell Catmint. That would explain his odd behavior!

"Oh!" Tigerclaw jumped. "I need to talk to Bluestar!" He turned and sprinted to the leaders den.

Fireheart followed after him when he entered the den Tigerstar stood glaring at Bluestar. "Bluestar." He growled.

Oh no... Fireheart took a step forward. He couldn't let Tigerclaw kill Bluestar.

"Tigerclaw?" Bluestar looked up at him. "Why aren't you organising patroles?"

"Because." Tigerclaw growled, "Because _I _should be leader! Not you." Tigerclaw launched himself at Bluestar.

Bluestar just watched as Tigerclaw fell to the ground a mouse length in front of her. Tigerclaw had missed.

"What's wrong with him?" Bluestar looked up at Fireheart as Tigerclaw tried to stand back up.

"Catmint." Fireheart said, watching Tigerclaw whimper as he stumbled and crashed into the wall of the den.

"Take him to Yellowfang." Bluestar said. "I will check on him later."

Fireheart dipped his head to her. "Come on, follow me, Tigerclaw."

"Alright, Fireheart!" Tigerclaw purred and followed him as he lead the way to the medicine cat den.

"Yellowfang!" Fireheart called out as he entered.

Yellowfang turned around and looked surprised when she saw Tigerclaw playing with a moss ball like a kit.

Tigerclaw batted at it playfully, purring loudly. He rolled over and stretched out his paws to reach it. He pulled it closer to him and then threw it into the air to catch it.

"What's wrong with him?" Yellowfang asked, eyes not leaving Tigerclaw.

"Catmint." Was all Fireheart said, watching as well.

Yellowfang sighed and stepped forward. She gently said to Tigerclaw, "Come on. Why don't you get some rest? You must be tired from all that patrolling you did today."

"You know what?" Tigerclaw sat up strait. "I am!" He quickly climbed into Yellowfang's nest and curled up. "I have a question though, before I go to sleep. No, wait. _Two_ questions!"

"Yes?" Yellowfang asked.

"First, what is wrong with your face?"

"What _is _wrong with my face?" Yellowfang growled, stepping closer. Her claws unsheathed.

Fireheart winced, Tigerclaw could get hurt here.

"You don't know?" Tigerclaw sounded, and looked, shocked. "It's all flat and it has scars all over. Why is it _flat_?"

Yellowfang growled, "I don't know, because I was born that way? Now, what is your second question?"

"This one is for my new bestie, Fireheart." Tigerclaw scooted over in the nest. "Will you lay with me? I might get nightmares!"

Fireheart shuffled his paws and looked over at Yellowfang. Yellowfang just smiled a bit and turned back to her herbs.

"_Please_ Fireheart?" Tigerclaw asked, sounding like a kit.

"Fine." Fireheart climbed into the nest with him and awkwardly layed there, ginger pelt pressed against brown tabby pelt. He shuddered as Tigerclaw purred and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Fireheart let out a sigh of relief when Tigerclaw _finally _woke again. He and Tigerclaw where the only two in the medicine cat den right now, and Fireheart wanted to leave. He would have left the nest by now, but he was afraid that he would accidentally wake Tigerclaw and he would be crazy again.

Tigerclaw groaned in pain, and shook his head. "Fireheart?" He whispered, turning to look at the ginger cat. "What are you _doing_?" He hissed, jumping up. He raised a threatening paw, claws unsheathed.

Fireheart climbed out of the nest. "Tigerclaw, you wanted me to." Fireheart said in defense.

"Wanted you to do what?" Tigerclaw growled, angered and confused. "What happened?"

"Yesterday you rushed into camp. You demanded where I was, then started begging for my forgiveness. You called me your new best friend and then almoust killed Bluestar. Yellowfang almoust attacked you when you asked about her face, and then you asked me to sleep with you because you might have 'nightmares'." Fireheart explained.

"Ugh." Tigerclaw layed back down and covered his eyes with his paws. "Now I remember... Who... Who else saw this?"

"Um, Darkstripe and Graystripe, and Yellowfang and Bluestar of course. I think thats all." Fireheart told him.

"You must never speak of this to anyone." Tigerclaw said in a deep, scary voice as he stared at the ground. "Got it, Kittypet?" He growled.

"Yes Tigerclaw." Fireheart smiled a little, then stood up and left the den.

**I'm having fun writing these! :)**


	3. Graystripe

**Well, here is this chapter. I was planning on doing another cat, but it didn't really work right, so I changed it to Graystripe.**

**This takes place after Silverstream died.**

Graystripe sat there, staring at the tall, green, healthy cat mint plant that seemed to glow in the early morning light. Graystripe was here, in the Twoleg place for one reason. Cat mint. He _needed _it! He needed to get away from all his problems back at camp.

With his problems with Tigerclaw, and Fireheart, and Silverstream dieing, and the kits... He _had _to get away. And yesterday he found his solution.

Graystripe glanced around and when he saw no one, he started to stuff himself.

* * *

Graystripe stumbled into camp, looking around with wide eyes. He quickly spotted the cat he wanted. Graystripe ran over, tripped half way, and fell onto the ground right at Fireheart's paws.

Fireheart looked startled. "Are you okay Graystripe?" He helped Graystripe stand back up.

Graystripe shook out his pelt. "Yea." He meowed, "I just have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Firehart asked.

"I'm..." Graystripe trailed off, then started again. "I'm a... a she-cat!"

"What?" Fireheart exclaimed. "What do you mean? Your a tom."

"No! No I'm not!" Graystripe shouted at him. "Why do you think I'm in the nursery all the time? Why do you think I'm so fat? I'm pregnant!"

Fireheart took a deep breath then said, "No Graystripe, your in the nursery all the time because Silverstream died and left her kits with you. Remember? And your just fluffy, not fat. Trust me, your a tom."

"No!" Graystripe shook his head quickly. "I am a she-cat!"

"Your a tom." Fireheart said flatly.

"So, lets say I am." Graystripe switched it around. "Would that mean I'm gay? Are you going to call me Gaystripe from now on? Huh?" He growled, his face close to Fireheart's now.

"Graystripe wh-" Fireheart got cut off. He took a step back.

"_Gaystripe._"

"I'm not calling you that!" Fireheart yelled, making Graystripe flinch. "Graystripe, what is wrong with you? Have you finally lost it?"

Graystripe paused, a look of complete shock and horror on his face. How dare he call him a tom and then say that he had 'finally' lost it.

Suddenly tears came to his eyes. He whipped around and stormed out of camp, pushing Longtail out of the way. He ran through the forest, Fireheart following and yowling for him to stop.

Graystripe didn't stop though. He didn't slow until he got off Thunderclan territory and then walked through Windclan. He quickly reached Ravenpaw's barn without any trouble.

He peeked inside. "Ravenpaw? Barley?" He called out. Then a black cat jumped down from a post on the roof. He padded forward in greeting.

"Hi Graystripe! Barely is out hunting." Ravenpaw greeted, white tail tip flicking back and forth excitedly. "What are you doing here? Where is Fireheart?"

"Fireheart is not with me." Graystripe said, flopping down on a pile of hay. "I-I just needed to talk to you."

"About?" Ravenpaw questioned, settling down on another pile of hay.

Graystripe paused, looking down at his paws. "Your gay too right?" He finally blurted out.

"What? No!" Ravenpaw looked shocked. "How did you get that idea?"

"Oh, well I just thought because of Barely..."

Ravenpaw growled, "What's wrong with you? Just because I live with Barley doesn't mean a thing!"

"Well..." Graystripe just stared at his paws.

"Wait. Did you ask if I'm gay _too_? Are you saying that your gay?" Ravenpaw asked, still confused.

"No, Fireheart told me I was!" Graystripe yowled. "He kept telling me that I'm not pregnant and I am!"

"Oh yea? Then who's the father?" Ravenpaw asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I can't tell you." Graystripe lifted his head to finally look st the black cat. He whispered softly, "It's a secret."

"Great Starclan! What are you on?" Ravenpaw sighed.

"Cat mint!" Graystripe blurted out suddenly.

"Catmint?" Ravenpaw looked at him curiously. "And the medicine cat gave that to you?"

"No. I got it myself." Graystripe said proudly. "From the Twolegs."

"Twolegs? Why where you at the Twolegs place?"

"Because of Silverstream!"

"Who is Silverstream?" Ravenpaw asked, then shook his head. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. All you need to do now is to rest."

"Ravenpaw?" Graystripe layed down in a pile of hay and stared up at his friend with big eyes.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to tell me a story?"

"No."

"But I can't sleep without a story!" Graystripe wailed like a kit.

"Fine, just be quite." Ravenpaw sat down next to him. "What story to do want to here?"

"The one about evil Tigerstar!"

"T-Tiger_star_?" Ravenpaw shuddered. "He's leader now?"

"No!" Graystripe shouted. "He is not leader. Just tell the story!"

"Then why did you call him Tigerstar?"

"TELL THE STORY!" Graystripe roared.

"Okay!" Ravenpaw's eyes widened at his friend's madness.

* * *

Graystripe woke to a killer headache. He groaned, feeling something pokeing at his skin where he layed. He sat up and opened his sleepy eyes. He saw that he was laying on a pile of hay. Well that would explain what was poking at him.

Graystripe glanced around. Why was he at Ravenpaw's barn?

"Ravenpaw!" Graystripe flinched as a cat yowled. It was Barley. "He's awake!"

Ravenpaw suddenly rushed into the room, Fireheart at his side. Ravenpaw looked scared and Fireheart looked worried as they looked at Graystripe.

"What?" Graystripe snapped, then winced at the headach. His voice lowered. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't remember?" Ravenpaw asked carefully.

"Remember what?" Graystripe stood and pulled hay from his thick pelt.

"Yesterday." Fireheart meowed, "The catmint."

"Catmint?" Graystripe licked his lips then paused. "Oh yea..." He remembered, everything. "Sorry." He sounded, and felt, embarrassed.

"It's fine." Fireheart said, "Lets just get to camp and hope that Tigerclaw and Bluestar don't give you too bad of a punishment." Graystripe nodded and followed Fireheart from the den.

**Sorry if I got Barley's name wrong. I'm not sure if I did. Give me suggestions on who to do next!**


End file.
